The Darkened Hours (Original)
by Cybrus
Summary: Adventure Bay had an economy cut. It sucks as crime is at an all time high, including crimes like kidnapping my leader. I am Chase, and Ryder is missing, the question now is, where is he?
1. C1: Explanations

It was another dark and depressing day at Adventure bay. All of the ex-Paw patrol members were very depressed. So depressed in fact, Rubble died because of it. Instead of an air force, recycling, construction, or firefighters, everyone was a police officer. They always looked for Ryder, but since it was way passed 48 hours, he is presumed dead.

"What is for breakfast, Debbie?" asked Chase.

"The usual! Pancakes with milk." said Debbie.

Debbie understood Chase's pain. Losing his leader, one of his friends died, and always on duty everyday.

"Ever since Adventure Bay's economy cut, crime started to rise up. And since there is no Ryder, we have no control." said Chase.

"Aren't you second in command?" asked Debbie.

"Well, I was. Now the police chief is in control." said Chase.

"Well, I hope you try and advance your rank!" said Debbie.

"Yeah right!" said Chase.

Chase got his breakfast, he didn't eat a lot this time. Everyday he got more depressed and more determined to try and find Ryder. Chase exited the diner. He then had witnessed the worst murder of his life.

Bang! Drop!

"Marshall, No!" said Chase.

He watched a mysterious figure in the shadows run away. He chased him, only

to find the lookout. Chase ran back to Marshall's dead body.

"I am sorry Marshall, I wasn't fast enough!" said Chase.

He then examined the body. 5 caliber gunshot wound. One shot to the heart, imminent death. Time of death 8:56 A.M. Chase tried scencing out the smell of the 5 caliber gun. He did find something or someone.

"Hello, Chase walter." said a mysterious Figure.

"How do you know my last name?" yelled Chase.

"It's easy. You're a Cop." said the figure.

Then all of a sudden, the figure that showed up in front of him, was Din.

Chase had gotten startled, he ran somewhere. He didn't know where he was going. He just ran, until he was at a dead end.

"Please don't kill me." said Chase.

However, Chase's depression started kicking in.

"Actually, I was thinking, you can kill me." said Chase.

"I wouldn't kill a fellow cop like that!" said Din.

Chase had noticed that he had a 5 caliber gun on him.

"Are you lying?" asked Chase.

"All cops are equipped with 5 calibur guns Walter." said Din.

"Hmm..." said Chase.

"You have nothing to worry about." said Din.

He threw his gun on the ground and put his paws into the air. "You can arrest me if you want to, however, I can take you to where I found Ryder." said Din.

Chase was shocked about this. He lowered his gun. He grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed him.

"You tell where he is, or it is prison time!"

dammanded Chase.

"Let me take you to where he was, but you're not gonna like his conditions." said Din.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"You will see." Din said with a depressed tone.

Chase didn't know what Din was talking about. All he wanted was to see Ryder again. Din showed to the forest, he made him go deep into the forest. Chase was shocked. He started to cry.

"I will leave you alone for a bit." said Din.

Chase never wanted Ryder to be in this situation. He literally cried over his dead body. He uncuffed Din, and he ran towards the lookout and he locked his pip house. Din managed to run towards Chase, he saw him lock his pup house.

"Chase don't do this." said Din.

"What the hell did you do!?" said Rocky.

"I showed him Ryder's dead body." said Din.

"WHAT!?!?! WHY WOULD YOU SHOW A DEPRESSED PERSON THAT! EVEN HIS OWN LEADER!" said pissed Rocky.

"We will talk about this later. You go home and return tomorrow." said Chase.

Rocky heard the gun click.

"Chase, you don't need to do this. Think about the sudden shock." said Rocky.

"Leave me alone! I know what happened to Ryder. His lifeless body, he was unfairly killed." Chase said.

"Chase we can talk about this. If you aren't here to help us solve Ryder's death, the murderer will be scott free!" said Rocky.

Chase put down the gun and he unlocked his pup house door.

Chase is on the Case!

"Now that's what I want to hear!" said Rocky.

Chase showed him where Ryder's dead body was. He examined the body.

Huh? Two gunshot wounds, by a 5 calibur.

Something weird. is going on. Maybe a police officer is corrupt? Approximate time of death, exactly 12! This is odd.

"His approximate time of death was exactly 12, meaning this was planned." said Chase.

"They really wanted him dead. Both shot wounds are in his brain and his heart. Almost an immediate death." said Rocky.

"I think he managed to write down a note!" said Chase.

He moved his body, and he saw a note and it said...

"Corruption in the police force. Love you Chase."

"God damnit!" said Rocky.

Chase started crying again, this time he didn't run off. He knew what Ryder would want, he would want him to solve the murder case!

"Are you ok?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, I think I will sleep in your pup house tonight." said Chase.

"Umm, ok?" said Rocky.

"I think it is time to go to bed." said Chase.

"We have a long day ahead of us!" said Rocky.

They both then headed out to the lookout. All of the other pups were already sleeping, but now they are down 2 members.

"Com'on Chase! Lets go!" said Rocky.

"Good night Rocky!" said Chase.

Rocky had helped him take his pills for the day. Chase needed the pills because of his extreme aggression. However, they put you to sleep.

"Good night little buddy!" said Rocky.

They then drifted off to sleep.

Chase's Dream POV:

"Hello? Anyone here?" said Chase.

Suddenly, Ryder and Marshall showed up in front of him.

"Don't trust anyone new." said both Ryder and Marshall.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"You are depressed, you are easily convinced! You are being lied to!" said Marshall and Ryder.

"You can't take your life, you need to solve this case." said Marshall.

Suddenly, Chase started to feel himself wake up.

Gasps!* *Cough*

"Ack!" said Chase.

He looked over at Rocky. He was peacefully asleep. He then suddenly saw Din in front of him.

"Oh fucking jesus!" said Chase.

"You know I am christian, Walter! Anyway, why are you sleeping with Rocky?" asked Din.

"I needed to take my aggression pills tonight, and I can't sleep alone." said Chase.

"Why?" asked Din.

"Before Ryder was murdered, I used to sleep with him. Now that he is gone, I like to sleep with the other pups." said Chase.

"Well, I have good news! And I have bad news!" said Din.


	2. C2: Investigation

Chase wasn't too into religion and stuff, however, he was interested in what Din needed to say.

"What is the good news?" asked Chase.

"Knowing you, and your depression, I am surprised you said good news!" said Din.

"Just give me the good news before I change my mind!" said Chase.

"Ok Walter! The good news is, there's a separate floor in the lookout!" said Din.

"Cool, and the bad news?" asked Chase.

"You're coming with me to church!" said Din.

"Damnit." said Chase.

They then got up and went to the room Din talked about.

"This is my police tape? Who took my police tape!" said Chase.

"If you read the wall, it says "Being built by Rocky Anderson." said Din.

"I am going to get Rocky!" said Chase.

"No, no don't do that! Just go to bed, and we will talk about this tomorrow.

"Fine, and I do still have to go to church on sunday, right?" asked Chase.

"Yes, and you cannot change my mind!" said Din.

\- 7:00 A.M. -

Chase didn't wake up as early as he wanted to, Rocky had to get him up.

"Hey Chase! I have a surprise for you!" said Rocky.

"What is it?" asked Chase.

"Come with me real quick!" said Rocky.

Rocky showed him to a large hallway, with 5 doors, and a water fountain in the middle.

"I built this room. And I sectioned it off from the other rooms so nobody would get hurt." said Rocky.

"So, where is my room?" asked Chase.

"Right here!" said Rocky.

He showed Chase the middle most room. It had his logo on it. Rocky had moved all of Chase's police files into a storage bin.

"You just wanted to move my stuff did you!" said Chase.

"Let's get to investigating you dumbass!" said Rocky jokingly.

Chase walked into the room. It had a whiteboard, 2 computers, 4 monitors, a dog bed, and a filing cabinet.

"Pimp my ride much." said Chase.

"What does that mean?" asked Rocky.

"Forget it! This is cool!" said Chase.

Chase saw a closet, he was curious to see what was inside it.

"Hey Rocky, what is in here?" asked Chase.

"NO! Don't open that!" yelled Rocky.

It was too late, a ton of guns fell down in front of Chase. There was a Handgun, an AK-47, a sniper rifle, a ton of ammo, a shotgun, and a golden desert eagle.

"Rocky, how much did this all cost?" asked Chase.

"Not much really, you would be surprised!" said Rocky.

"How much?" asked Chase.

"$50,000 dollars, and to build all of the rooms, $65,780 dollars." said Rocky.

"So you spent over $115,780 dollars on an investigation hallway?" said Chase.

"All of the guns costed $5,000 dollars each." said Rocky.

"Does every room have all of these guns?" asked Chase.

"No actually, every room has a sniper rifle and a Handgun in them." said Rocky.

Chase was doing all of the math in his head. With the cost of the guns, and all of the rooms, and with the total he had earlier, he came up with, $180,780 dollars.

"That isn't really a lot when you have 1 million dollars in your account." said Rocky.

"How did you receive this money?" said Chase.

"I turned in Ryders body, and they gave us what he has left on his insurance, and all of his college studs." said Rocky.

"Damnit Rocky, they won't allow us to investigate if the body is turned in." said Chase.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"How much was that?" asked irritated Chase.

"I grabbed that out of Ryder's office." said Rocky.

"Ok good!" said Chase.

Chase then picked up the phone to only hear the police chief on the other end.

"Congratulations Chase! I allow you to investigate the murder of Ryder Walter" said the police chief.

"Yes! That is news to hear! Thank you chief!" said Chase.

He dropped the phone and told Rocky the news.

"That is great news! Let's use the postboard!" said Rocky.

Chase grabbed some yarn and some thumbtacks and put up a map of Adventure bay. He put up a few pictures of suspects.

"It can't be any of us pups, we all loved Ryder." said Rocky.

"Good point, however, I was shocked when the chief said Ryder Walter." said Chase.

"Why were you shocked? That is his last name." said Rocky.

"My last name is Walter!" said Chase.

\- 9:00 A.M. -

Every pup was up and ready to go on with their day. Except, they were interrupted by Chase, who had an announcement.

"Good morning pups! Today, me and Rocky have an announcement to make!"

said Chase.

"What is it?" asked Skye.

"All of us have our own investigation rooms and equipment. Use it wisely, and Chase is the captain of this team." said Rocky.

"So, can I join? asked Din.

"Sure, however, your weapon permissions are prohibited until we know you a little more." said Chase.

"Fine, I agree!" said Din.

"Ok everyone, let's go to the investigations hallway!" said Rocky.

\- 9:31 A.M. -

"Rocky, come to my office! I need to speak with you!" said Chase over the intercom.

Rocky had invested a lot of time and effort to build this hallway. He even put in an intercom speaker in everyone's room. Rocky walked to Chase's office. It wasn't very far since his room was right across from it.

"You needed to see me? asked Rocky.

"Rocky, this isn't a one man job! This takes a lot of detectives and alot of background checking to do!" said Chase.

"So, what do I need to do?" asked Rocky.

"I want you, and everyone else working on this case!" said Chase.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Rocky.

Rocky called over the intercom, he said that everyone is going to be working on the murder case of Ryder. However, Chase wasn't doing to good when he was alone in his own room.

He may seem happy today, that doesn't mean his depression was fully gone. He slowly raised up his golden desert eagle, and he clicked the gun. Rocky and Skye heard the click of a gun and they both ran to his room. They kicked down his door and ran towards him, remove the gun from his head.

"What the hell were you doing?" asked Rocky.

"Don't curse at Chase like that! He has depression!" said Skye.

"Wait, Skye? You care for me?" asked Chase.

"Yes Chase, I never said anything about it but, I-I love you!" said Skye.

She then proceed to kiss Chase. She climbed on top of him and passionately kissed him.

"I will am going to leave you alone!" said Rocky.

"Promise me, you will never leave me!" said Chase.

"I won't Chase! I love you!" said Skye.

\- 12:00 P.M. -

*Knock* *Knock*

"You two ok?" asked Rocky.

"Go away!" said Chase.

"I am coming back in an hour!" said Rocky.

"Fine! *Smooch*" said Chase


	3. C3: Chase is on the Case! Part 1

Authors note A/N:

Nothing too special, execpt I wanna shoutout shreds7 for helping me out with some ideas and critism on my stories. Adtnd today I am writing this chapter at 6, so during the day. Lets continue...

\- 12:56 P.M. -

After Chase had his little session with Skye, he sent her out of his office and wanted Rocky to come back in.

"Heya, Rocky? Can you give these police files to Skye? Do not look inside!" said Chase, fury burning in his eyes if rocky looked inside.

"Chase, you do not have to worr-" He was cut off when Chase said...

"Just do it, and attempt to not look inside." Chase said with a firce look on his face.

"Sir, yes sir? Something wrong Chase?" asked Rocky.

"Come back in here when you get the chance." excliamed Chase.

Rocky left the office, he really wanted to know what was in that file. He went to his office, but slowly closed the door. He opened the file, Rocky got a rush of adrenaline down his spine. Rocky saw a bunch of pictures of old female pups being on the air force. He saw what he wanted and gave the file to Skye when he entered her office.

"You didn't read it, did you?" asked Skye with a questionable look.

"No, I have to go to Chase's office. See you later!" saod Rocky, nervously.

"What a werid little pup." said Skye.

\- 1:23 P.M. -

Rocky actually went to his office. He got a little nervous and didn't want anyone to know he looked in the file. He decided to go in Chase's room. He walked in, Rocky noticed more things in the office. Their now was a couch. Chase, however, was looking at his police tablet watching a video. He had on his headphones, which were so loud, Rocky could hear it. Rocky relised that Chase wasn't paying attention at all to anything but the video, so Rocky tapped on his "sholder."

"Who the hell is that?!" Chase said as we whipped out his 5 calibur.

"Woah, calm down! It is ok Chase. I am here to help investigate." said Rocky, trying to calm Chase down.

Chase was always very angry, and depressed in these hours. Rocky called these hours where Chase was pissed off, _The Darkend Hours_. He belived it fit with the mood of Chase, unpredicable, but expected.

"Alright Rocky. All I want today is, I want you to take this file and do your best to get its history, do not show anyone else this file." said Chase.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Rocky with a cheerful tone.

Rocky went to his office, he opened the file only to see some old buddies of his when he was young.

"How did he get these?" Rocky said to himself. He decided that what he knew about them, wasn't enough. So he turned on his decently powered computer and started searching.

\- 3:11 P.M. -

Din may not have had his guns, however, he wanted to show Chase that he could be trusted. He went to Chase's office. This time Chase was paying attention and saw Din.

"You need something?" said Chase with an irritated tone.

"Can I have you be my trainee, so I could get my guns back?" asked Din with a worried look.

"No, however, Zuma is always ready to have practice with anyone that wants to learn how to use their gun. Ask him to do it, and if he says no, just say I told you to ask him." said Chase, still irritated.

"Yes sir!" said Din.

\- 3:16 P.M. -

Chass wasn't too happy about today. Tomorrow was his bitrhday, November 17th. He was turning 9 years on that day, and yet he has to investigate on his birthday. He hoped everyone knes his birthday was tomorrow, he hoped everyone was throwing a suprise party.

\- 10:09 P.M. -

Rocky was up all night, not to continur his history search, but to help plan Chase's birthday. He made sure Chase took his agrresion pills, and was put to sleep on his couch.

"Good night Rocky!" said Chase, getting sleepy.

"Good night Chase, sleep tight." said Skye as she kissed him on his cheek.

"One more thing, Rocky, thanks for being a-a good fri-" Chase then fell asleep.

"You know the plan right?" said Rocky.

"I wouldn't forget the plan, Rocky!" excliamed Skye.

"That is good! Let's start by setting up the lookout. When he wakes up, he must aviod the lookout as all times!" said Rocky.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Skye, Zuma, and Din.

Everyone was setting up the items for the "party." Skye somehow called up Chase's friends. She called Debbie, she called up Carlos and got Tracker to come by. She even got Everest to come by, so she had a friend to talk to during the "party." Mayor Goodway agreed to come by as well!

"Guys, we have a small pwoblem!" said Zuma, worried.

"What is the problem?" asked Rocky.

"What Time is it?" said Zuma.

"It is,

\- 3:45 A.M. -"

said Rocky.

"When is Chase supposed to wake up?" Zuma had said before everyone rushed to the invesyigations hallway.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing up so late!" said exausted Chase.

"Chase, hey it is ok! We were all cloraborating on the investigation we need to solve." said Rocky, trying to distract Chase.

"You can't investigate without me!" exclaimed Chase.

"Woah, hey there buddy, lets go to your room and lets talk about." said Rocky, giving everyone the signal for "Continue!"

"So, what are you doing out of the lookout?" asked Chase, about to sleep again.

"We were trying investigate more. Also, happy birthday Chase!" said Rocky, hoping he didn't ruin his distraction.

"Thanks Rocky, you didn't forget! That is why your my best friend!" said Chase with a happy tone.

"Well, I have to finish up helping everyone out with the investigation, you can say down here and do whatever! Masterbate, curse, I do not care." said Rocky, trying to rush upstairs.

"Hey! How did you know!" said Chase with a little bit of blush.

"One time i needed to ask a question when you were in your pup house, worst mistake if my life." said Rocky.

"Sorry Rocky." said Chase, still blushing.

"It is ok, I sometimes do it as well!" said Rocky, running upstairs.

"Wait, What!?" said Chase, fully awake.

\- 6:46 A.M. -

"I think we can bring out the birthday boy now!" said Din.

"I mean, it has been 3 hours!" said Everest.

"Guys, we also have to wait for the mayor, Tracker, and Debbie." said Skye, getting a little worried.

"Everyone calm down, I think I can pull Chase out, everyone that isn't here will just be a little late." exclaimed Rocky.

"I guess we will have to start a little early!" said Skye.

\- 7:00 A.M. -

Rocky went downstairs to get Chase, and to celebrate his birthday. When Rocky got down to the investigations hall, he decided to wait a little bit. He went to his office and grabbed a few items. He grabbed the keys to his brand new police crusier, and he grabbed Chase' early birthday present. Rocky saw the time, it was 7:02, so he went to the door. He knocked on the door, no response came by. Rocky decided to open the door. He saw the last thing he wanted at the moment. He saw Chase pawing off to a younger picture of Skye. Somehow, Chase saw Rocky's shocked reflection.

"Oh fuck, uhh, Rocky you have to understand!" said Chase, embarresed.

"When you, finish, pawing off, meet me in my office please!" said a very shocked Rocky.

\- 7:08 A.M. -

 _Buzz*_

Rocky click on his message box.

"Are you ok? It has been like 10 minutes, is Chase coming out?" asked Skye.

"Yeah, I needed to give him a second to, you know." said Rocky.

"Chase and his little fanities. Is he pawing off to the younger picture of me? Because if he is, let him be, it is the only picture he has of me." said Skye.

"Thanks for letting me know!" said Rocky.

Chase then knocked on his door, Rocky gave him a response.

"I am so sorry Rocky! Please don't think I am a pedophile!" said Chase, nervously.

"Chase, I really don't care! However, I have a gift for you!" said Rocky.

"Oh really! What is it?" asked Chase.

"Open it!" said Rocky.

Chase opened the gift, the gift was an updated picture of Skye, but some of her lower parts were shown.

"Uh, how embarresing was it to take this picture Rocky?" asked Chase, a little worried.

"It was as painful as reading a gay fanfiction of My little Pony." said Rocky.

"Oh shit! Well, thanks for updating my picture!" said Chase.

"Wanna help everuone colaborate on the investigation?" asked Rocky.

"Sure, I will help! I am bored out of my mind anyway!" said Chase, getting excited.

Both Rocky and Chase went upstairs, the lights were off, Chase grabbed his police flashlight and shined it over the area.

"Where did everyine go?" asked Chase.

"Suprise!" said Everyone.

Ahh! Chase had fainted, only to wake up 2 minutes later.

"Are you ok Chase?" asked Everest.

"I am good! Sorry bout that, it has been a while since I had an actual suprise party." said Chase.

"Well, that sucks!" said Skye. He had kissed him, not on the cheek, but his lips this time around.

"Aww!" said Everyone.

"Well, we don't have very many games." said Din.

"Who is up for tag!?" said Rocky.

"I am" said Everyone in unison.

\- To Be Continued -

\- Time: 7:34 A.M. -


	4. C4: Chase's Birthday Disaster Part 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Shreds7 doesn't know about this yet, but he helped me with this story! Thanks!**

 **On with this shocking chapter!**

Chase's birthday Disaster

-7:34 A.M.-

Everyone had ran to the field, Chase asked to be it for round one of tag.

"I can go Chase, if you want?" said Rocky.

"It's OK Rocky, I want to be it anyway!" said Chase as began counting to 10.

Chase had began counting, but right as Chase got to 4, the police chief called him up.

"Chase, we have a problem!" said the chief.

"What is it? I am celebrating my 9th birthday!" said Chase angrily.

"It is your birthday today! First off, happy birthday, second I need you and Din to come to the police department, immediately!" said the Chief getting Chase's police file, open and ready.

"Fine I guess I am on my way!" said Chase aloud, to tell the news to everyone.

"What is the hold up?" asked Zuma.

"Me and Din need to go to the police department, the chief needs us."

"Damn, I knew he was gonna call today!" Din groaned.

"When will you be back?" asked Everest.

"Soon, maybe." said Chase with some disappointment.

Din and Chase jumped into their vehicles and sped off to the department, where another job waited.

-7:39 A.M.-

"Hey guys! Come here!" ordered the Captain as they walked into the police department.

"What does the chief need today!" said Din.

"He needed to go home, so I have your files right here!" said the Captain, as he passed the files to both Din and Chase.

"What is in here?" asked Chase.

"Sorry about your birthday, I want you to go and investigate this problem, quickly, you have 48 hours!" said the Captain dialing a number on the department landline.

"Ugh, not what I needed to do on my birthday right now!" said Chase, annoyed, as he opened the police report.

"I feel for Ya! Apparently, we need to investigate homicide." said Din as he climbed in his car.

"I guess we should call everyone up into the investigation Hall." said Chase as he accessed his pup tag.

"Calling all pups, we have a homicide on our hands!"

-8:00 A.M.-

Chase came home to the lookout being sort of a mess. He assumed everyone was in the hallway getting ready for the case. As he entered the hallway, all the doors were closed.

"You have the file, go and do it!" demanded Chase.

"Fine!" said Din aggravated.

"Is that it, just fine!" barked Chase.

"Fine! Sir, yes sir!" retorted Din, as he slammed his office door and went to the computer.

"What I thought!" Chase had said to himself.

He entered the office, he saw Rocky on the secondary computer that Chase set up in case of a partner. Turns out Rocky was slowly becoming a partner.

"Hey Chase! The chief called and gave us a police file, we got to it!" said Rocky, cheerfully.

"That is good, but where did he go afterwards?" asked Chase getting suspicious.

"I guess home? I dunno." said Rocky confused.

Chase sat down and turned on his main computer, only to forget he had some porn open on his computer.

"I am not going to worry about that!" said Rocky, when he glanced over at Chase's screen, a little shocked to see Chase use his work computer in such a way.

"Get to work!" said Chase, embarrassed.

As Chase began working, he notice that some of the evidence contradicted with Ryder's time of death.

"That makes no sense! Did I examine the evidence wrong?" Chase said to himself.

"What's wrong?" asked Rocky still shocked about the porn.

"The evidence here doesn't match Ryder's time of death!" said Chase questioning himself.

"Well, are you going to explain!" Rocky pleaded, after Chase stayed quiet for awhile.

"The 5 calibur gun was shot 10 minutes before 12, but when we examined the body we assumed 12."

"That could mean the suspect messed with the body and made it seem like a different time." suggested Rocky.

"This could also mean Ryder wasn't shot until he was already dead!" Chase said then realized what he just said out loud.

"Something wrong?" asked Rocky.

"Hold on!" said Chase as he went into the examination room.

He pulled out Ryder's body, Chase attempted to hold back tears as he looked around. But he just couldn't take it anymore, watching his best friend just lay there dead, it didn't feel real, his tears dropped from his face onto Ryder's body, revealing, some previously unknown, stab wounds.

"What the hell!" said Chase.

Rocky entered the room, he still didn't understand what was going on.

"Rocky, come look!" Chase said as he pointed to the stab wounds on Ryder's body.

"That explains alot! Meaning he had time to write this note!" Rocky said as he showed the note on the day of discovery.

The note said:

Corruption in the force, Love you Chase!

"Remember this when he turned over his body!" said Rocky when he looked at Chase.

Chase remembered, his tears ran faster than a river. He ran to his transformed pup house and locked the door.

"Not again!" said Rocky as he ran as fast as he could to Chase's pup house.

Rocky heard the guns trigger click. Chase had loaded the gun and was ready to shoot.

"Chase bud, don't do this!" cried Rocky, trying to bust down the door, trying to save his friend .

"Why shouldn't I?" yelled Chase, moving his finger on the trigger, one pull away from death.

"Think about the chief wondering where you are! Think about Mr. Police bear!" cried Rocky, still trying to bust the door.

Chase looked at Mr. Police bear, his childhood toy would be left alone with no one to play with. That only made him want to shoot himself even more.

"Chase! Buddy, don't do this! We are so close to finding the suspect! I have an idea of who it is!" said Rocky, trying to encourage his friend.

Chase uncocked the gun and took out the bullet, he wanted to solve the case, the case of his life, he had the evidence, but he didn't know what to do after the investigation was over.

"Come out of your pup house and let's continue, OK?" said Rocky reassuring.

Chase opened the door, he handed Rocky his handgun and walked to his office. Rocky had used the post board to post some pictures of suspects.

"Are you sure Mayor Goodway would kill Ryder?" questioned Chase.

"I looked at my file, she had some grudge in the past with him." mentioned Rocky.

"My file says otherwise!" Chase said as he pulled down the picture of the Mayor.

"That leaves, Zuma, Skye, Din, and Mayor Humdinger left!" said Rocky.

"We both know that Zuma and Skye loved Ryder, it can't be them either!" Chase said as he pulled those pictures as well.

"Then there is two people left, Humdinger, and Din." Rocky said as he got to work.

Chase was a little suspicious about Din, knowing his last name, having a random 5 calibur, and having a private police identification. He was very suspicious about Din, but he was also suspicious about Humdinger. All Chase had to do, was investigate the new police report.

"Uh, Rocky! I have good news and some-not-so-good news!" said Chase, quite shocked.

"What is the good news?" asked Rocky worried.

"Mayor Humdinger didn't murder Ryder, but he was murdered." said Chase beginning to lock Din's office.

-To be continued?-

-Time: 10:00 A.M.-


	5. C5: The Darkened Hours

**Authors Note:** **Well, as we draw closer to the end, the more Chase finds secrets that have deceived him. Read this additionally long chapter to find out all of the secrets that you would find, shocking.**

-11:00 A.M.-

Chase was terrified that there was a mass murderer in the building. He had locked Dins office to be safe. Fortunately, Din always slept around 10 to 1, so they had time to think of what to do.

"Rocky, do you have any ideas?" asked Chase as he was loading all of his guns.

"Well, I say we interrogate why he wanted to do this!" said Rocky.

"We both know why he wanted to do this!' barked Chase.

Today was an off day, because randomly Chase's door slammed open. Chase fell asleep and woke up to be stuck in a room with handcuffs, a table, a chair, and a police file in front of him.

"What. The. Hell." said Chase.

"Good morning, Walter!" said a random figure.

"Who are you!" yelled Chase.

"All you need to know is, my name is Agent Gibbson!" said Gibbson.

"We meet again!" said Chase as he looked dead into Gibbson's eyes.

"Why did you murder Humdinger?" yelled Gibbson.

"You have the wrong person, I can sh-" Chase was cut off when Gibbson slammed to the police file.

"Stop avoid my question and answer!"

"I am going to stay silent." said Chase.

-11:10 A.M.-

Rocky woke up outside the pup park. He had on a leash, he looked at his pup tag, it was a normal dog tag.

"Where is my badge!"

"What badge?" said Someone.

"Who are- Randy?!" said Rocky.

"Hey bud, Rocky to get your ass beat!"

"I have gotten stronger, let's battle!" said Rocky as he tackled Randy with leash.

-11:16 A.M.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have an asshole who won't sign my papers for owning a gun!" said Din.

"Let me go!" said Zuma, tied to a chair.

"You have to revive punishment for not giving me my papers." said Din with a whip.

"I will not go down like this!" said Zuma.

"Your fault." said Din as he cracked his whip at Zuma.

"Crack!"

"Ahhhh!"

-11:17 A.M.

Skye ran away from the lookout. She saw all of the FBI agents grab Chase and threw Rocky outside.

"Foggy Bottoms, here we come!" said Skye, only to never appear again.

-11:26 A.M.

"Can you please answer this question?" asked Gibbson getting pissed.

"Yes." said Chase.

"Where is humdingers body?" said Gibbson ready to beat the hell out of Chase.

"I answered your question, try again tomorrow!" said Chase being a smart ass.

"You little piece of shit!" said Gibbson standing up, his assistant quickly went into the room and pulled him out.

"Treats you right!" said Chase.

"I heard you!"

-11:33 A.M.

"Your tough little guy! However, you were never tough with water!" said Randy.

"Oh no." said Rocky as he gulped some spit.

"Let's go to the beach, can you swim?" taunted Randy.

"I have had extreme training with water, I think I can!" said Rocky proudly.

"Well, we'll see for sure!" said Randy as we threw Rocky into the water.

"I didn't know the park had a pup pool!" said Randy's assistant.

"Shut up and help me keep him from swimming!" said Randy with revenge on his bucket list

-11:45 A.M.-

Zuma has had enough torture that he signed the paper, however, he signed a fake name. Din wasn't as smart to check the paper, but he whipped Zuma one more time.

"Yip!"

"I am gonna shove this into Chase's face!" Din said to himself.

He walked down the hallway where he saw Chase sitting there, getting angry.

"Hey Chase!" said Din as he walked in.

"You have made a terrible decision coming in here!" said Chase.

"What do you mean?" asked Din.

"We draw closer to 1:00, my darkest hours are coming."

"What the fuck you're saying?" asked Din.

-11:50 A.M.-

Rocky had managed to get out of the pool. He tricked Randy into thinking that he was wanted by the police for years and ran away.

"I am coming my love!" said Rocky running to the investigations department.

Rocky ran to the department, he walked in and ran towards the hallway.

"Sir, Sir! Get him!"

Rocky ran to the hallway Chase was in, he saw Chase in front of Din, he was scared what was going to happen next.

"I love you c-" Rocky was cut off when he was knocked out by a tranquilizer gun.

"What was that?" asked Din.

"Probably your next victim!" said Chase.

"I didn't do it! It was you and admit the truth!" screamed Din.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't! My darkest hours are, unpredictable. We only have 5 minutes left before I do something ridiculous." said Chase, scaring Din a little bit.

-11:56 A.M.

Zuma managed to escape his torture cell. He ran to the lookout and grabbed what he could. Zuma ran away to Foggy Bottoms until he knew for sure that it was safe.

-11:58 A.M.-

"There is no way you are unpredictable!" said Din.

"I have been unpredictable for years now, be ready in 1 minute." Chase said as he grabbed his handcuffs.

"You can't break those, it is impossible." Din got nervous.

-*Beep* *Beep* 12:00 P.M.-

Chase broke his cuffs and grabbed his golden desert eagle. Din whipped out his unregistered gun.

"So this is how you want to go down Chase!" said Din armed.

"All of the evidence is against, I recommend you put the gun down before it counts on to your record." Chase said as he cocked the gun.

"You won't shoot me, your my friend."

"After what I figured out, your no friend, your a backstabber!" yelled Chase, out of anger.

"What makes you say that?" asked Din.

"You killed my leader, you killed my friend, and now, I shall kill you!" said Chase.

Before Chase could shoot, Din shoot first. The bullet didn't knock Chase down, Chase was wearing his special Kevlar vest. His police logo started glowing.

"These paws upload the law!" Chase said as he shot the gun at Dins lung.

Din fell down immediately. EMT, and paramedics came rushing in and taking Din out of the room into the hospital.

"Sorry to bout you son! Wanna make a deal!" said Gibbson.

"Sure, can I see Rocky, maybe one last time!" asked Chase.

"Yes you can!" Gibbson said as he lead Chase down to the break rooms.

He opens the door to wear Today was sleeping with a tranquilizer dart in his neck.

"It's OK Rocky! The suspect is in custody." Chase said.

Rocky woke up to the sounds of cheerful laughing, crying, and jokes. He saw the ghost of Ryder sitting on his bed, petting him. He saw the ghost of Marshall, telling jokes. He saw Rubble, crying after Ryder disappeared.

"What are you seeing?" asked Chase.

"I might be crazy but, I can see everyone's ghost!" said Rocky.

"Can you talk to them!?" asked Chase.

"Maybe, I might look crazy!" said Rocky as he looked at the ghost of Ryder.

"Yes Rocky?" said Ghost Ryder.

"Did it hurt to die?" asked Rocky.

"All you need to do is, accept it!" said Ghost Ryder as he disappeared.

"Come back!" yelled Rocky.

Suddenly, Chase embedded Rocky's mouth. He kissed him passionately, Chase didn't move away, so did Rocky.

Gibbson walked in and asked a question.

"Hey you two love birds, I have a question."

"What is it?" asked Chase, a little embarrassed.

"Well, since your leader is gone, and crime is starting to lower. Do you want to be on my team of police?" asked Gibbson.

"Well, sure! However, will Rocky be able to join?" asked Chase.

"Well, since you both were just kissing, I guess sure!" said Gibbson as he gave Chase two cards to get into his house.

"Thanks!" said Chase.

"If you find any other team members that want to join, ask me for more!" said Gibbson as he exited the room.

-1 week Later-

November 24, 2018 10:15 A.M.

Judge:

With recent events, mass crime, gangs, and economic cuts. I have declared alot of guiltiness. Today is the day I think will end all of those things at once!

Defence Attorney:

Sadly, because of all of the evidence counting against my client, I am saying that he gets a guilty.

Jury:

Your honor, can I talk?

Judge:

Certainly.

Jury:

I would like to list the amount of crimes that will be added to your records if found guilty Mr. Din. You'll receive, 2ND degree murder, 4 counts of that matter, tax fraud 1 count, and impersonating as public services!

Judge:

Do you accept these charges?

Din:

Sadly, I do.

Judge:

Then I hereby declare, Mr. Din…

 **G U I L T Y**

 **The end?**


	6. C6: Sequel Trailer

Authors Note:

 _Is this the end? No, however, I have a plan for another story! There are so many secrets to be told, the story isn't over yet._

 **Chase and Rocky are sent to Foggy Bottoms to live with Gibbson. With the Mayor dead, the military controls the town. Din was released 13 years early for good behavior, stuff goes down when he tries running for mayor. Chase, being investigative as he is, decides to secretly reopen the case file of Ryder.** **He still needed to find the true time, and find the knife that was used. Rocky also gives up recycling to work with Chase, however, they can't find Skye, and Zuma is now a NCIS agent. Rocky also is worried that Skye will one day return and be pissed that he married Chase. The ghost of Ryder, Rubble, and Marshall are one mystery, however, they will help Rocky and Chase solve their investigations as they try and take down their biggest rivals, Randy and Din!** **Read the sequel coming out on August 22nd, 2018.** **RATED M FOR SAFETY.**


End file.
